


Eva

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Mprg, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: No era la mujer hecha a partir de la costilla de Adán, sino el fruto indirecto de Georg y Gustav.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho sin fines de lucro

**Eva**

 

Usualmente Georg y Gustav se ponen de acuerdo para reunirse una o dos veces al mes. Por regla general, para beber unas cuantas cervezas y contarse las últimas novedades. Son reuniones de fumarse a escondidas un cigarrillo (en el caso de Gustav, a quien Linda mataría si se acerca a Eva oliendo a tabaco) y comer frituras (Georg salió alto en su último examen de colesterol y Suzanne no ha parado de incordiarlo para que siga una dieta estricta de las que él llama “de conejo famélico”), que culminan a más tardar a eso de las diez u once porque ambos son hombres de familia, y sus respectivas mujercitas los desollarían vivos apenas se atrevieran a cruzar el umbral de sus casas.

Con todo, son reuniones divertidas a las que ellos se aferran y asisten con religiosa puntualidad estén o no trabajando en el próximo disco. Parte de su ritual de mejores amigos por más de una década que tienen de conocerse son esas salidas a los bares de música moderada y ambiente relajado, en contraste a algunos sábados al año en que ambas parejas se reúnen para celebrar alguna barbacoa al aire libre cuando el clima les es propicio y cambiar un paquete de cervezas por una botella de vino para las señoras.

Hay más clases de salidas entre Georg y Gustav que no incluyen alcohol, como ir al cine a ver alguna de esas películas de acción, terror o drama internacional que a sus respectivas parejas no les interesan, acudir a su tienda de música favorita por piezas y repuestos nuevos para sus instrumentos, y el ocasional almuerzo en la terraza de algún café nuevo, manteniendo todo el tiempo sus gafas de sol y charlando de todo y nada.

Una última categoría es la que incluye un domingo de cada mes, el favorito de Georg, cuando él y Gustav se toman el día para pasear y redescubrir la pintoresca ciudad que es Magdeburg. Con un cuarto de millón de habitantes y catalogada como una maravilla arquitectónica de la era medieval, no es lo que se dice cosmopolita y digna de dedicarle una tarde completa cada mes, más cuando se tienen menos de cincuenta años y un gusto nulo por ese periodo en particular, pero Georg al igual que Gustav difieren, y aquellas salidas continúan sin falta.

Para aquel día de enero, Georg esperó a Gustav en el mismo parque donde seis meses atrás se habían deleitado tomando el sol bajo un árbol y después comiendo su almuerzo preparado de antemano en casa sobre una manta ligera y con Eva, por aquel entonces de cortos tres meses retozando a la intemperie de un verano que a pesar de lo lluvioso después de todo sí tenía días de cielos despejados y escasas nubes. La diferencia de estaciones se notaba, y en lugar de césped y flores el escenario en el que se encontraba incluía frío, aceras congeladas, un manto blanco uniforme que lo cubría todo, y una leve ventisca que le estaba congelando las mejillas expuestas a las inclemencias del clima.

Maxi, su fiel mascota y compañero de aquellas aventuras, permanecía sentado sobre sus piernas, y cubierto con sus propias prendas invernales que incluían un saco y botines para sus cuatro patas, resistía estoico junto con él a la llegada de Gustav y de Eva, quien de alguna manera se había vuelto compañera habitual de aquellos domingos de manera tan gradual que pronto se volvió parte de su dueto que pasó a ser trío.

—Y ahí vienen —dijo Georg a nadie en particular, que desde su posición en una banca tenía la vista perfecta de Gustav empujando la carriola de Eva y con Gandalf, su fiel labrador chocolate, caminando a su lado.

—Hey, Gustav —saludó Georg a su amigo y éste le sonrió por debajo de la bufanda de lana que llevaba enrollada en torno al cuello en tres vueltas y un nudo.

—Hola para ti también. ¿Tienes mucho esperando? No podía encontrar estacionamiento, así que he llegado con retraso. Espero no se te haya congelado el trasero.

—Nah. Apenas de cinco minutos —declaró Georg tras revisar su reloj de pulso—. Y mi trasero está bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿En marcha?

Porque el clima no era propicio para permanecer al exterior, y de cualquier modo Linda mataría a Gustav si Eva regresaba con la más mínima señal de un resfriado, ambos acordaron de antemano para aquel día actividades a puertas cerradas, y con Eva en mente fue que primero se decantaron por el nuevo jardín botánico que recién se había abierto y que tenía la ventaja de estar bajo techo.

Pese a que era enero y había nieve en el suelo, el que esa mañana brillara el sol contribuyó a que caminaran a su destino a apenas un par de manzanas de distancia, y en el camino aprovecharon para hablar del disco que tenían en puerta y de la próxima que estaba la gira.

Gustav fue de la opinión que nada le resultaría más duro de aquella promoción y gira como alejarse de su hogar, y en concreto de Eva, de quien afirmó verla crecer como el bambú y lamentarse de no estar a su lado a lo largo de los casi dos meses que duraría su ausencia.

—Cuando vuelva tendrá más dientes y seguro que no me reconocerá —se quejó con desgana—. Linda prometió ponerla todo el tiempo posible frente a la cámara y a hacer videollamadas, pero no será lo mismo, ¿sabes? Un papi a través de la pantalla no equivale a tenerlo de carne y hueso para que le lea cuentos a la hora de dormir.

—Te entiendo —asintió Georg, que encariñado con su pequeña ahijada comprendía a la perfección por lo que Gustav pasaba.

Él a su vez se quejó de tener que dejar a Maxi atrás, pues si bien los gemelos no tendrían inconvenientes en llevar a sus propias mascotas al tour y de hecho propiciaban las condiciones para que el resto de los miembros de la banda y el equipo cercano hicieran lo mismo, Georg prefería darle a Maxi la paz que con sus años a cuestas merecía. Maxi ya no era ningún cachorro, y Georg temía que el estrés del tour aunado a su poca falta de tiempo para atenderlo fuera perjudicial, así que había acordado en su lugar dejárselo encargado a Suzanne, y ella había aceptado encantada, prometiendo de paso que velaría por él como si fuera suyo.

Para cuando llegaron al jardín botánico y pagaron sus boletos de entrada, ya habían entrado en calor por la caminata y habían pasado a temas más alegres, como la reciente vocalización de Eva, que de pronto no paraba de decir “da” para todo.

—… Así que la Nana Schäfer está segura de que es su herencia rusa y que no tardará en agregar ‘net’ a su repertorio —finalizó de narrar una anécdota, y Georg rió—. Y yo por mi parte no dejo de preguntarme cuándo dirá “Papito lindo, ¿me prestas las llaves del Mercedes para salir con mi novio el punk?” y me matará de un infarto.

—Tú siempre tan exagerado, ¿eh, Eva? —Ayudó Georg a sacar a la bebé de su carriola y a despojarla de la gruesa chaqueta de pluma de ganso con la que la habían vestido para que no pasara fría.

Dentro de las instalaciones del jardín botánico reinaba un calor propio de la primavera o inicios de verano, y apenas entrar las gruesas prendas que llevaban puestas les pesaron, así que no dudaron en aligerar su carga y hacer lo mismo con Eva, que al cabo de unos minutos se le habían puesto rojas las mejillas y agitaba los bracitos inquieta.

En guardarropa también pudieron dejar atrás la pesada carriola al igual que el excedente de ropa, así que acordando turnarse para cargar a Eva y a su pañalera, Gustav y Georg procedieron a tomar el paseo dentro de las instalaciones, que se dividía en tres secciones (tulipanes, bonsáis, y una sección de plantas desérticas), y se encontraban distribuidas dentro de una estructura circular que permitía colocar las puertas de entrada y salida a escasos metros una de la otra. 

—Menos mal que no escatimaron con el presupuesto —dijo Gustav, y Georg no dudó en chancearle.

—Calla, que sé que hiciste una generosa donación. Ese tal Klaus S. que aportó la mitad de los costes eras tú, ¿verdad?

—Ya, me has atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero tú igual, así que no eres quién para hablar, ¿no es así, Frau Georgina L.?

—Sí que somos malos con los pseudónimos.

—En efecto, mi amigo, en efecto…

Recorrer la ruta completa les llevó casi una hora, puesto que la belleza de la naturaleza era sublime y les costaba lo suyo no sucumbir ante la tentación de fotografiar cada pequeña planta y flor que se cruzara por su camino. En el proceso, Eva cambió de brazos en un par de ocasiones, y cada vez que fue su turno de cargarla, Georg no dudó en abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho y asegurarse de pisar con firmeza para evitar cualquier accidente.

A la salida del jardín botánico se toparon con un área verde en donde se vendían vasos de chocolate caliente y algunas piezas de panadería, así que unánimemente acordaron Gustav y Georg parar un rato y aprovechar la pausa para examinar el pañal de Eva, que en efecto, encontraron húmedo.

—No es que lamente tener una hija, es lo mejor del mundo que me ha pasado, pero… —Guiando a Georg a los sanitarios, Gustav le presentó la puerta del baño de damas—. Es una joda que las tablas de cambiado sólo estén aquí. Se han de pensar que no existen los padres solteros o… Ya sabes.

«Y sé bien», pensó Georg para sí lúgubremente. No en vano la alusión de Gustav, puesto que él, al igual que Gustav, era parte de ese uno de cada mil para los cuales la concepción sin necesidad de un óvulo era posible… Pero todavía eran más selectos en proporción igual los que podían llevar a término ese embarazo, y a esas estadísticas en cambio no se habían unido…

Dentro del baño, se toparon con una mujer de edad media que frunció el ceño al verlos reflejados en el espejo, pero que suavizó su expresión apenas vio la bebé que traían consigo y que dentro de su concepción personal los transformó de ‘pervertidos sin remedio’ a ‘responsables padres de familia’.

Con eficiencia de movimientos, y de paso para evitarse un incidente mayor a ese, Gustav y Georg trabajaron codo con codo cambiándole a Eva el pañal y teniéndola a punto al cabo de unos minutos sin que la bebé opusiera la menor resistencia.

Su paseo por el jardín botánico llegó a su fin poco después de mediodía, y por la hora fue que decidieron parar en algún restaurante y comer algo. De entre sus opciones, la que más les convenció fue una sucursal de Burguer King, no tanto por la calidad o sabor de sus hamburguesas, sino por las facilidades de sus instalaciones, que incluían un área para niños y otra para bebés, en donde podrían alimentar a Eva con las compotas que Linda le había empacado en la pañalera y después permitirle una siesta.

—Menos mal que estos locales no se ponen estrictos con su regla de ‘no introducir alimentos y bebidas’ porque entonces no tendríamos a dónde ir —dijo Gustav, que por experiencias pasadas, se había visto bajo escrutinio negativo al entrar a algún café para alimentar a Eva y se le había reñido por ello, sin tomar en cuenta que lo único que su hija necesitaba era leche y una muy reducida lista de frutas y verduras, no lo que se vendiera dentro de los locales.

—Lo mismo digo por su reglamento de mascotas —secundó Georg, tranquilo por la habitación que se encontraba apenas cruzar el vestíbulo y en donde se podían dejar mascotas con la confianza de que por un dólar se les garantizaba un colchón y un tazón con agua fresca durante su estancia.

Apenas conseguir una mesa (el local estaba a media capacidad), Gustav fue quien se encargó de hacer el pedido de sus hamburguesas, papas y refrescos, mientras Georg aguardaba su regreso con Eva acurrucada en su regazo y con un biberón fuertemente prendido de su boca.

Como siempre le ocurría en instantes así, Georg quedó hipnotizado por la dulce carita de Eva, que era una copia exacta de la de Gustav con su naricita recta, las mejillas abultadas, y esos ojos castaños con chispas amarillas que lo contemplaban con adormecimiento igual que el baterista lo había hecho años atrás cuando él y Georg todavía estaban juntos, o algo así… Que dicha fuera la verdad, lo suyo nunca había sido regido por etiquetas, y catalogarlo como noviazgo era asumir más de la cuenta.

Luchando por apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, Georg se enfocó en alzar el biberón de Eva, que cayendo bajo el influjo de la leche tibia, había perdido fuerza en su agarre y estaba tragando aire con cada succión. Al elevar la punta del biberón, Georg le evitó gases, y de paso se sintió parte integral de su vida, puesto que más allá del título de padrino que le había sido concedido meses atrás al presentarla en la iglesia como su ahijada (la primera y la única), el simple hecho de compartir con ella el calor de su cuerpecito, aspirar el aroma a talco de su piel, y poder apreciar el latir de su corazón le llenaba de gozo como si Eva fuera suya…

—Justo te iba a decir que cuidaras de que no tragara gas —lo sacó Gustav de pronto de su trance, sentándose en el asiento frente al suyo y entregándole su refresco. Las hamburguesas ya arribarían después por cortesía de un empleado apenas estuvieran listas en la parrilla—. La última vez que lo olvidé, Eva me vomitó encima. Y Linda me echó una bronca impresionante porque también le salpicó en un vestido nuevo que ni la mejor tintorería de Berlín pudo limpiar.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió Georg con ternura a Eva, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apenas succionaba de su biberón—, la tengo vigilada.

La llegada de sus hamburguesas implicó que Georg tuviera que dejar ir a Eva, así que le recostó de vuelta en la carriola, y la cubrió con una mantita que la siempre previsora Linda había empacado para su comodidad.

—Eva se parece mucho a ti —comentó Georg no por primera vez—. No hay duda de que es tuya y de Linda, pero sobre todo tuya.

—Es lo mismo que me repite Lin cuando de madrugada me hago el remolón para ir a cambiarle el pañal… Es mía, mi bebé, y la amo como nunca antes he amado a alguien en el mundo. ¿Es raro, no? Porque la quiero más que a mi vida misma.

—Debe ser bonito… —Murmuró Georg, mordiendo un gran bocado de su hamburguesa y corroborando una vez más que lo suyo no era comer en restaurantes cadena, pero todo fuera por el área de juegos que venía incluida…

Esa misma que una hora y media después fue el terreno de juego para Eva, que gateaba de aquí para allá persiguiendo una pelota de goma que Gustav y Georg hacían rodar entre sí y que la bebé perseguía con obsesión.

—Linda me va a sermonear cuando volvamos a casa y descubra que Eva tiene el mameluco sucio de tanto trapear el piso con él, pero jo… —Se contuvo antes de soltar la palabrota—. Mamá y papá nos dejaron jugar a Franny y a mí en el lodo y al aire libre desde siempre, y mira qué sanos crecimos los dos. De lo único que me enfermé de pequeño fue de paperas, y eso porque me contagió un primo mayor. Para Eva quiero lo mismo, y si me lo preguntas, nada mejor que dejarla ensuciarse un poco para que adquiera defensas contra los bichos del ambiente. Por nada del mundo quisiera que creciera siendo una de esas pobres niñas con vestidos y encajes que tiene prohibido divertirse a sus anchas por miedo a arruinarse la ropa y enojar a mamá.

—Presiento que con Eva no tendrás ese problema —dijo Georg, sonriendo a los intentos de Eva de llevarse la pelota a la boca y al lograrlo sonreír enseñando los dientes que ya tenía.

A su alrededor, otros padres jugaban con sus bebés en el área de infantes, a la par que mantenían un ojo alerta a sus otros hijos más grandes en la otra sección, y eso dio pie para que Gustav revelara que Linda quería que tuvieran otro bebé antes de que Eva cumpliera los tres años.

—Según ella, es mejor si existe una diferencia mínima entre los hermanos para que así sean más cercanos.

—Pero si entre tú y Franziska hay cinco años, y se llevan mejor que muchos otros hermanos que yo conozco —dijo Georg, y Gustav asintió.

—Eso mismo le dije yo, pero de momento no ha habido manera de disuadirla. Y no me malinterpretes, me encantaría tener por lo menos una docena de críos y dedicarme por completo a su crianza, pero de momento no me parece adecuado. Está lo del disco a la vuelta de la esquina, y Linda tiene lo de su tesis de maestría… Además me gustaría que nos mudáramos a una casa más grande para que cada hijo tuviera su cuarto propio, y en nuestro hogar actual eso no es posible a menos que prescinda de mi sala de ensayos, y tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a ocurrir.

—Seh… —Confirmó Georg, que desde siempre conocía la importancia que tenía para Gustav su espacio personal donde podía retraerse del mundanal ruido y concentrarse en sus asuntos sin la interrupción de terceros.

—Como sea, ya se verá más adelante si Eva tiene o no un hermanito o hermanita. De momento sólo quiero disfrutarla tanto como me sea posible.

Eva por su parte, ajena a la conversación de los adultos, había gateado en dirección a otro bebé, y juntos se divirtieron con un xilófono de juguete al que golpearon con sus manitas gordezuelas para extraerle diferentes sonidos.

La madre del segundo bebé sonrió en su dirección y se acercó a saludar mientras se mantenía alerta a los dos bebés.

—Hola —les dedicó una amplia sonrisa que le alcanzaba hasta los ojos—. Soy Anika, y mi bebé es Rolf. Su hija es hermosa, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Uhm… —Se vino abajo una pequeña porción de la sonrisa de Georg, puesto que al instante comprendió que Anika suponía que Eva era de él y Gustav.

—Se llama Eva, es mi hija —dijo Gustav, salvándolos a ambos del apuro—. Yo soy Gustav, y este es mi amigo Georg.

Charlando de bebés como era común entre padres primerizos, Anika y Gustav hicieron buenas migas mientras subrepticiamente Georg se retiró de su círculo de conversación y se unió a Eva y a Rolf, que continuaban embelesados por el xilófono de juguete.

—Ya veo, otra música en la familia —le acarició a Eva la cabecita repleta de cabello rubio y fino que también era herencia de Gustav no sólo en el color, sino también en los rizos que se le estaban formando y que cuando crecieran serían la delicia de Linda al peinarla, y de manera incontrolable los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas al desviarse sus pensamientos a aquel oscuro rincón de su mente que le obligaba a preguntarse si el bebé que había perdido años atrás se habría parecido a Eva o no.

Tomándose unos segundos para sí, Georg se recompuso en tiempo récord y borró cualquier rastro de tristeza o melancolía que se le hubiera podido adherir. En su lugar, jugó con Eva y Rolf hasta que diez minutos después Gustav reclamó su atención, y no le quedó de otra más que unirse a la conversación de los adultos.

Resultó que Anika al final los reconoció como “miembros de esa banda, Tokio Hotel, que le gustaban tanto a su hermana pequeña años atrás”, y les pidió un par de autógrafos que ellos personalizaron de buena fe por haberse topado con su agradable compañía.

Al final Anika se llevó a Rolf porque ya era tarde y su esposo pasaría por ella, y su partida supuso un shock para Eva, que por primera vez en lo que iba de la tarde se soltó llorando al presenciar la despedida de su compañero de juegos.

Abrazándola contra su pecho, fue Georg quien se encargó de consolarla mientras Gustav le preparaba un nuevo biberón para distraerla.

—No llores, Evchen —le dijo Georg mientras le limpiaba las mejillas regordetas con un pañuelo y después procedía a limpiarle la nariz—. Eva está un poco mocosa, ¿crees que se haya enfermado?

—Más vale que no. Un bebé enfermo es terrible, pero un bebé enfermo con una madre enojada es lo peor —gruñó Gustav, que mientras agitaba el biberón para disolver su contenido mantenía el ceño fruncido y expresión preocupada.

—Seguro que es nada —se desdijo Georg, que poco a poco había logrado tranquilizar a Eva y ahora la bebé sólo mantenía un puchero.

—Dámela, yo le daré de comer. Debes de estar cansado —se ofreció Gustav a encargarse de su hija, pero Georg se mostró reticente.

—Bah, estoy bien. Eva y yo somos buenos amigos, ¿a que sí, chiquitina? —Y en respuesta, Eva se propulsó con sus piernitas sobre sus muslos y comenzó a hablar con él en su lenguaje infantil—. ¿Ves? Me adora.

—Vale —le entregó Gustav el biberón, y por segunda vez en el día Georg se encargó de que Eva se alimentara, que a diferencia de antes, en esta ocasión la bebé permaneció despierta y atenta a su entorno.

—Suzanne y yo hemos hablado de tener hijos por nuestra cuenta —reveló Georg de pronto, y a Gustav se le cayó la papa frita con cátsup que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca—. Al parecer su instinto maternal se despertó luego de tanto convivir con Eva, pero en realidad creo que también es que algunas de sus amigas y primas están empezando a tener sus propios hijos. Es lo natural, supongo, no querer quedarse fuera del grupo y en su lugar encajar con las demás.

—¿Y tú quieres? —Preguntó Gustav, que hasta ese momento no había escuchado por parte de Georg ningún interés en procrear descendencia.

—Yo… —Apretó éste los labios—. No lo sé.

—Ya veo…

Lo cierto era que las heridas del pasado seguían frescas, y a diferencia de Gustav que había permitido crecer tejido sobre aquel corte profundo que después había propiciado su rompimiento y separación como ‘lo-que-fuera-que-fueron’, Georg no había dejado de escarbarse en la costra, con la consecuente secuela de llevar dentro de sí una llaga en carne viva que todavía le hacía afligirse por la pérdida de aquel bebé que acunó alguna vez en su interior y que había sido tanto suyo como de Gustav.

Su pérdida había representado un desgarro en su alma del cual todavía Georg no se curaba, y aunque estaba consciente que Gustav había pasado por el mismo proceso de duelo que él, la diferencia entre los dos había estribado en que cada uno buscó la sanación de sus lesiones, siendo Gustav quien lo lograra, y Georg quien no y se quedara hundido en un pasado que todavía era parte de su presente.

De poco le había servido continuar con su vida al conseguir una novia, mudarse con ella, dormir a su lado en las noches y fingir que todo estaba de maravilla, porque bastaban pequeños instantes como aquel para recordarle que cada año sin falta tenía designadas dos fechas de luto: Una para el día en que había perdido al bebé durante el último mes de su segundo trimestre, y otro más para el día en que el médico le había predicho el nacimiento, y que ese año marcaría su sexto aniversario en julio, a tiempo para lamentarse por la emoción que seguro habría acompañado a su graduación de Kindergarten y subsiguiente inscripción en la primaria…

Forzándose a sonreír, Georg le retiró a Eva el biberón de los labios, y le hizo una caricia en la barbilla. La bebé rió, y eso sirvió de pauta para que Gustav la lanzara la tan temida pregunta que éste menos quería escuchar.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en lo que pudo ser? Porque yo… sí. Veo a Eva y… Me pregunto si aquel bebé habría de parecerse a ti.

Ya que habían tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que habría sido una niña, al parecer no era Georg el único que se hacía esa pregunta, y el bajista tragó saliva antes de atreverse a contestar.

—Sabes que sí. Es… inevitable. Pero no te preocupes, quiero a Eva tal cual por lo que es, y mantengo a raya mis fantasías. Es sólo que a veces todavía duele y… mi voluntad flaquea. Pero estoy… _estaré_ bien.

Procesando cada palabra y después cada oración por separado, Gustav se tomó su tiempo antes de asentir, y después cada uno desvió la mirada en dirección opuesta al otro y se centró en sus propios pensamientos.

En el caso de Georg, en la desidia que le atacaba cuando se imaginaba padre de un hijo con Suzanne, mientras que la noción de anidar vida en su interior todavía le atraía; para Gustav, la imagen de una niña de cinco años con coletas de largo cabello castaño, ojos verdes, y esa nariz respingona que caracterizaba a Georg…

Con la caída de la nieve por fuera de la ventana acordaron dar por terminada aquella salida, y tras limpiar su mesa y recoger a los perros, salieron a la calle a tiempo para una ráfaga de viento que los hizo estremecerse. Desde su carriola, Eva protestó con unas pataditas, y eso sirvió de pauta para que Gustav anunciara que “ya era hora de devolver a su chiquitina a su hogar”, y Georg coincidió con él.

Caminando de regreso al parque, se despidieron frente a la banca donde Georg había esperado horas atrás, y prometiendo escribirse en la semana y salir a beber el próximo sábado, cada uno tomó una ruta diferente. Dentro de su automóvil, Georg observó a Gustav marcharse empujando la carriola que contenía a Eva y con Gandalf caminando a su lado, los tres alejándose hasta desaparecer tras la cortina de viento y nieve que se había soltado en la última media hora. Sólo entonces se permitió el bajista liberar el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones por casi un minuto, y con ello rodaron dos gruesas lágrimas que le quemaron los ojos como ácido de batería, haciendo un largo recorrido por sus mejillas hasta caer en su chaqueta y después desaparecer en la tela.

—Ya, vale… No estuvo tan mal —masculló para sí, porque ese mes había estado mucho que el anterior, y que el anterior a ese.

A diferencia de la última vez, en esta ocasión Georg no había tenido qué disculparse para ir a llorar al sanitario, y aquella pequeña victoria, aunque amarga, fue menos amarga que la anterior.

—Vamos progresando, ¿eh, Maxi? —Corroboró con su mascota, que desde el asiento trasero y envuelto en su mantita de viaje, le miraba con una compasión canina aprendida de experiencias pasadas, de otras reuniones, en que la presencia de Eva había desatado el desconsuelo de su amo.

Soltando un hondo suspiro que acareaba consigo su pesar, Georg se dio dos palmaditas en las mejillas y se repitió el único mantra que todavía le consolaba: “Al menos no estoy solo”, y podía afirmarlo con toda convicción, porque aquella bebé que había perdido y que tanto Gustav como él habían esperado con una ilusión que rayaba en lo insano, estaba destinada a llamarse Eva.

La bíblica Eva, que ante la muerte inesperada, había vuelto a tener una segunda vida después.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
